Maaf Dari Surga
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Di dunia ini hanya satu hal penyesalanku, aku menyesal terlalu mencintaimu dan aku menyesal … /"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi"/ Islam mode on/SasuHina x SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sasuke x Hinata x Sakura

(SasuHina x SasuSaku)

Genre: Drama x Spiritual x Family x Friendship x Romance x Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, nuansa Islam mungkin, dilihat dari sudut pandang agama islam, semoga tidak ada pembashingan chara, saya juga tidak bermaksud untuk membuat fic ini terkesan ada unsur SARA, jika ada yang tidak berkenan saya dengan tulus hati meminta maaf.

Intinya **Don't Like Don't Read**

DLDR

Summary: Di dunia ini hanya satu hal penyesalanku, aku menyesal terlalu mencintaimu dan aku menyesal … /"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi"/ Islam mode on/SasuHina slight SasuSaku.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Aku wanita yang paling beruntung sedunia, hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, memiliki suami yang mencintaiku dan anak-anak yang lucu.

Ku rasa semua wanita akan rela menukar apa saja untuk bisa berada di posisiku, seperti saat ini aku dan keluarga kecilku sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman kota Konoha, dimana penduduknya minoritas muslim.

Ya … aku dan keluarga kecilku adalah muslim, dibilang muslim yang fanatik kurasa tidak? Karena keluarga dari suamiku justru beragama non muslim atau nasrani bahkan sebelumnya suamiku adalah seorang nasrani yang taat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat sebelum kami menikah.

Tapi biarpun kami berada ditengah-tengah perbedaan agama, kami maupun keluarga suamiku sangat menghormati keyakinan masing-masing.

"Hinata … Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun" Jawabku.

Dia mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tidak yakin dengan jawabanku, hingga tangannya menyentuh dahiku untuk memastikan.

Kalian lihat bagaimana beruntungnya aku memiliki suami seperti dia, tanpa banyak bicara aku tahu dia orang yang sangat perhatian.

"Ku rasa kita harus pulang" Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Tapi ada juga hal yang membuatku kesal seperti sekarang ini, tiba-tiba mengajak pulang padahal kita belum lama berada di taman, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecil yang jarang bisa kami lakukan karena kesibukan Sasuke di perusahaan.

"Ryu … Yui …" Panggil Sasuke

Kedua anakku yang sedang asyik bermain pasir menolehkan kepala mereka, Ryu anak laki-lakiku yang berumur 7 tahun sedangkan Yui anak perempuanku yang berumur 5 tahun.

Mereka berdua menghampiri aku dan Sasuke yang duduk di taman memperhatikan mereka bermain pasir, kulihat Ryu yang merupakan kakak dari Yui menggandeng tangan adiknya dan berhati-hati melangkah.

"Ne … ada apa tousan?" Tanya Ryu.

"Kita pulang sekarang" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ku lihat Ryu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa banyak bertanya, salah satu kebahagian dalam hidupku memiliki anak yang sangat patuh dan pengertian.

Kami berempat pun beranjak meninggalkan taman kota, Sasuke dengan tenangnya menggendong Yui dan menggandeng tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas sedangkan tanganku satunya menggandeng tangan Ryu.

Siapa yang tidak memimpikan memiliki keluarga seperti kami?

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Ku buka kelopak mataku, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, kulirik jam beker yang ada di samping bedku, mataku terbelalak saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Langsung saja aku melangkah ralat bukan melangkah tapi berlari keluar kamar, tanpa mempedulikan penampilanku yang bisa dikatakan tidak layak dilihat dalam arti sangat berantakan.

"Kau sedang mencari anak-anak Hinata?" Tanya Kaasanku yang berada di dapur.

"Iya kaasan" Jawabku.

"Ini sudah jam 9 pagi, tentu saja mereka sudah pergi kesekolah dan Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor"Jelas kaasanku.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?".

"Kaasan kira karena Sasuke tidak ingin mengganggumu, bukankah kemarin kau kurang enak badan".

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan kaasanku, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap untuk menjemput anak-anakmu, sebentar lagikan mereka pulang dari sekolah"

"Kaasan benar, arigato … "Kataku dan pergi menuju kamarku dilantai atas.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga siap untuk pergi, inilah rutinitasku menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati setelah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan suamiku, dulunya aku adalah sekretaris pribadi Sasuke disanalah awal kisah kasih kami dimulai dari hubungan professional sebagai atasan dan bawahan berlanjut menjadi hubungan pribadi.

Aku masih ingat saat Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa ketertarikannya kepadaku.

**Flashback On**

"Hinata … Aku tertarik kepadamu, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Katanya to the point

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya.

"Apa yang membuat Sasuke-sama tertarik kepadaku?" Tanyaku balik

"Entahlah …"

"Mungkin Sasuke-sama hanya merasa penasaran"

"Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku serius?" Tanyanya

"Aku percaya Sasuke-sama serius"

"Lalu kenapa mempertanyakan itu? Kalau kau ingin menolakku katakan saja"

"Aku juga tertarik kepada Sasuke-sama, wanita mana yang tidak senang bisa menjadi kekasih anda tuan, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-sama, jika anda memang serius jangan minta aku menjadi kekasih anda tapi mintalah aku menjadi istrimu" Jelasku.

Aku melihat dia sedikit terkejut walau pada akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja Sasuke-sama, pria yang ingin menjadi pendampingku pun harus memiliki keyakinan yang sama denganku, pikirkan baik-baik sebelum anda meneruskan ini, aku permisi, assalamualaikum …" Kataku dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan ijab kabul yang menandai resminya hubungan kami menjadi suatu yang halal, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi sekretaris Sasuke dan mulai menggunakan jilbab.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke meyakinkan keluarganya saat ia berencana menjadi mualaf, mengingat keluarga besarnya termasuk nasrani yang taat, bahkan aku sendiri sempat tidak yakin, sebulan setelah pernyataan cintanya kepadaku, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajakku bertemu di sebuah kedai pinggiran kota Konoha dimana disamping kedai itu terdapat bangunan yang tak lain adalah mesjid.

**Flashback On**

"Hinata … boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" Pinta Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Sasuke-sama?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolak menjadi kekasihku, menjadi pacarku?"

"Karena dalam keyakinanku tidak ada kata pacaran yang ada hanya **ta'aruf**, yang artinya saling mengenal"

"Bukankah pacaran juga bisa diartikan sebagai saling mengenal" Katanya

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Dalam agama islam **ta'aruf** adalah kegiatan silaturrahmi atau pengenalan yang bertujuan untuk mencari jodoh, sebagai sarana yang objektif dalam melakukan pengenalan dan pendekatan, **ta'aruf** secara **syar'i** memang diperintahkan oleh **Rasulullah SAW** bagi pasangan yang ingin menikah"

"Apa bedanya dengan pacaran, tujuannya juga untuk menikah?" Katanya masih dengan argumennya.

"Tentu berbeda, bedanya dari segi manfaat, sebelumnya apa Sasuke-sama pernah pacaran?"

Dia mengeryitkan dahinya, mungkin sedang berpikir perlukah mengatakan kebenaran.

"Pernah"

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan pasangan anda saat berpacaran? Apakah anda menggandeng tangannya? Berciuman atau lebih dari itu, maaf … melakukan hubungan sex? Anda tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak ingin tapi jika memang pernah melakukan semua itu atau salah satunya, jelas terlihat bukan perbedaannya karena dalam ta'aruf proses pengenalan yang dimaksud lebih kepada kepribadian masing-masing dari penyakit yang diderita, kebiasaan buruk dan baik, sifat dan lainnya, kedua belah pihak harus jujur menyampaikannya"

"Hubungan seperti ini sungguh sangat membosankan" Katanya

"Mungkin …, Sasuke-sama, jika ada dua permen jatuh ketanah dimana satu permen masih utuh masih terbungkus sedangkan satunya permen sudah terbuka mana yang anda pilih?"

"Tentu saja yang masih utuh dengan bungkusnya … oh … Aku mengerti maksudmu Hinata"

"Syukurlah kalau Sasuke-sama mengerti"

"Satu hal lagi Hinata, Kenapa begitu penting buatmu menikah dengan pria yang memiliki keyakinan yang sama dalam arti harus seorang muslim"

"Anda menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat sensitif Sasuke-sama"

"Aku menginginkan suatu kejelasan" Katanya tajam.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya saya meminta maaf jika penjelasan saya sekiranya tidak berkenan buat anda" Kataku.

"Para ulama sepakat mengatakan haram hukumnya seorang muslimah (Wanita) menikah dengan seorang lelaki non muslim, karena jatuhnya ke zina, penjelasannya ada di Alqur'an yang merupakan kitab suci agama Islam **Surat Al-Mumtahanah ayat 10, dan Al-Baqarah ayat 221**. Dalam pernikahan muslimah dengan non muslim dikhawatirkan akan menyebabkan seorang muslimah meninggalkan agamanya atau paling tidak menyebabkan si muslimah ini menjadi tidak bisa mengamalkan agamanya, karena pernikahan sarat dengan nilai agama.

Contohnya; siapa yang akan menjadi imamku saat sholat jika suamiku beragama non muslim.

Sedangkan seorang muslim (Laki-laki) menikah dengan yang non muslim, diperbolehkan dengan catatan seorang wanita itu adalah ahli kitab … "

Belum selesai aku menjelaskan tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong penjelasanku.

"Hinata … Tolong temani aku, aku ingin mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat" Kata Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum dan dapat kulihat pancaran matanya yang menggambarkan suatu keyakinan.

**Flashback Off**

"Kaasan … aku pergi dulu" Kataku

Kaasan yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak memakai mobilmu?" Tanya Kaasan.

"Tidak kaasan, hari ini aku ingin naik taksi saja, aku pergi dulu kaasan, assalamualaikum …" Pamitku

"Wa'alaikumsalam wr. Wb" Jawab Kaasan.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Di sinilah aku berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang besar yang bernama rumah sakit, adakah yang bertanya kenapa aku ke rumah sakit sebelum pergi menjemput anak-anakku?

"Nona Uchiha Hinata, ini laporan lab kesehatan anda" Kata seorang dokter.

Ku buka amplop berwarna putih itu, aku terus membaca isinya yang tidak ku mengerti, satu-satunya kata yang ku mengerti adalah Tumor Otak.

Kosong itu yang saat ini aku rasakan hingga aku sendiri tidak sadar sudah berada jauh dari area rumah sakit, kakiku terus melangkah, terus terngiang dengan apa yang di ucapkan dokter bahwa tumor yang menyerang otakku sudah mendekati stadium akhir dan waktunya hanya 6 bulan.

Ya Allah … Apa saat ini kau sedang mengujiku, setelah semua kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan kepadaku, Kau ingin melihat apa aku mampu menerima cobaan yang Kau berikan? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, dan akupun terjatuh sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang aku sempat melihat wanita bersurai merah muda di hadapanku dengan wajah panik.

**TBC**

_Biarlah kehidupan ini mengalir apa adanya, laksana air! Tetaplah berdoa dan berusaha biarkan saja Allah yang menentukan hasilnya!_

Sumber: Google, tanya sana-sini yang lebih paham.

Ide fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama ada di dalam otakku, jujur saya sempat khawatir dan ragu-ragu untuk mempublish fic ini, ku rasa para reader tahu lah karena apa, tapi sungguh aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjelekkan ataupun menghina salah satu keyakinan.

Saya memang seorang muslim dan saya pun memiliki banyak teman yang beragama non muslim, saya sangat-sangat menghormati keyakinan mereka karena saya tahu semua agama mengajarkan kebaikan walaupun cara pandang berbeda, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan.

Saya sendiri pun masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan sedang dalam proses belajar, kritik dan saran para reader sangat penting demi kelanjutan fic ini, haruskan saya stop sampai disini atau saya lanjutkan karena saya masih baru di dunia fanfic dan saya menyadari tema fic ini yang sangat sensitif.

Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sasuke x Hinata x Sakura

(SasuHina x SasuSaku)

Genre: Drama x Spiritual x Family x Friendship x Romance x Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, nuansa Islam mungkin, sudut pandang berubah-ubah, semoga tidak ada pembashingan chara, saya juga tidak bermaksud untuk membuat fic ini terkesan ada unsur SARA, jika ada yang tidak berkenan saya dengan tulus hati meminta maaf.

Intinya **Don't Like Don't Read**

DLDR

Summary: Di dunia ini hanya satu hal penyesalanku, aku menyesal terlalu mencintaimu dan aku menyesal … /"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi"/ Islam mode on/SasuHina x SasuSaku.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, menyesuaikan mata dengan apa yang saat ini kulihat, langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, rasa pusing masih terasa dikepalaku.

"Apa anda sudah sadar nona?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Kualihkan tatapanku ke arahnya yang tepat berada disisi ranjangku.

"Ya … Apa yang membuat anda bertanya seperti itu? Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?" Tanyaku yang berusaha untuk duduk dan wanita ini wanita bersurai merah muda membantuku untuk duduk.

"Karena selama anda tidak sadarkan diri anda terus berguman dan terlihat gelisah, dan kita sedang ada di klinik" Jawabnya.

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk?" Tanyanya.

"Karena sudah membawaku kesini"

Dia menghela napas

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang yang tiba-tiba pingsan tepat di depan mataku, lebih tepatnya lagi didepan mobilku yang sedang melaju, anda beruntung aku tidak sedang ngebut, anda pingsan di tengah jalan nona" Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat berterimakasih"

"Sakura Haruno …" Katanya dengan tangan terulur.

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Hinata, Uchiha Hinata" Kataku.

"Kurasa ini milik anda" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

Ku ambil amplop tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas tangan yang ku bawa.

"Maaf karena aku dengan lancang sudah membuka isinya" Katanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa … Astagfirullah … Aku melupakan sesuatu" Kataku panik dan bersiap untuk beranjang dari ranjang pasien tapi tanganku justru di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Anda mau kemana? Anda itu masih lemah, istirahatlah beberapa jam lagi"

"Tidak bisa Sakura, aku harus menjemput anak-anakku dan oh ya Tuhan ini sudah hampir pukul 11 siang"

"Aku antar" Katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kamu Sakura"

"Tidak repot kok, lagi pula aku masih baru di sini jadi belum mengenal Konoha, jadi sekalian untuk mengenal, kau keberatan?"

Aku tersenyum

"Baiklah"

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Di sini lah aku berada di dalam mobil Sakura yang sedang melaju.

"Sudah berapa lama Sakura di Konoha?" Tanyaku.

"Seminggu"

"Oh … Tinggal?" Tanyaku lagi, entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang wanita ini.

"Sementara aku tinggal di hotel"

"Hotel? Bukankah tingal di hotel sangat mahal" Kataku.

Dia tertawa mendengar pernyataanku.

"Sangat mahal, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin aku harus tinggal di pinggir jalan atau tidur di mobil, aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok dan aku harus segera dapat pekerjaan kalau tidak ingin jadi gelandangan" Jelasnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Sebelumnya Sakura tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Jepang, di sana aku bekerja sebagai manager di perusahan keluarga, ya bisa di bilang aku mewarisi perusahaan karena aku anak tunggal, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dan mencoba peruntunganku dengan usaha aku sendiri, aku pergi ke Suna, di sana aku menjadi asisten manager dan menikah dengan atasanku sendiri, setelah menikah aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa Sakura mencari pekerjaan di Konoha?"

Dia diam dan menghela napas.

"Karena aku baru saja bercerai dengan suamiku Hinata"

"Oh … Maaf kalau begitu" Kataku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, tidak ada wanita yang ingin gagal dan aku salah satunya, hampir 10 tahun kami menikah tapi kami belum di berikan keturunan lebih tepatnya aku yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan karena aku mandul Hinata" Jelasnya lagi dengan suara lirih.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Sakura Haruno wanita Yahudi namun beragama nasrani, entah kenapa setelah pertemuanku dengannya hari ini, membuatku terus memikirkannya, perasaanku begitu kuat terhadap wanita ini apalagi saat kulihat dia begitu lembut terhadap anak-anak, anak-anakku.

**Flashback On**

"Wah … Anakmu cantik sekali Hinata"

Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Yui.

"Hai! Namaku Sakura, adik cantik namanya siapa?" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Assalamualaikum baasan Sakura, namaku Yui, Uchiha Yui dan baasan juga cantik" Balas Yui dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Wah, dia tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sopan, kau berhasil mendidik anak Hinata".

"Baasan dijawab dong salamnya Yui".

Sakura diam dan tersenyum.

"Yui, baasan Sakura seorang nasrani" Jelasku halus.

"Seperti Obasan dan Ojisan?" Tanya Yui kepadaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, kulihat Yui memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Maaf baasan, Yui tidak tahu" Katanya menyesal.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yui.

"Baasan tidak marah, sekarang ayo kita jemput Ryu-kun" Kata Sakura dan menggendong Yui.

**Flashback Off**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hinata? Sampai kau tidak membalas salamku" Kata Sasuke tepat di depanku.

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku, dia tersenyum dan …

"Assalamualaikum" Katanya.

"Waalaikumsalam, maaf Sasuke-kun, kau ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat" Kataku.

"Nanti saja" Katanya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggilku.

"Hm"

"Kemarin bukankah kau bilang asistenmu Karin-nee mengundurkan diri?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam memandangku, aku paham maksudnya.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu teman lamaku, teman sekolahku sewaktu di junior school, mau kah kau mempertimbangkan dia untuk menggantikan Karin-nee?" Pintaku.

"Nama?"

"Sakura Haruno, namanya Sakura Haruno, aku tidak akan memaksa kamu untuk menerimanya tapi bisakah kau untuk mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Baiklah, besok suruh dia untuk menemui aku di kantor, sekarang aku ingin mandi" Katanya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Terimakasih, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat" Kataku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Di sinilah aku berada di gedung yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, setelah tadi malam dapat telepon dari Hinata yang mengatakan ada sebuah perusahaan mencari asisten pribadi, aku tidak menyangka yang dimaksudnya adalah sebuah perusahan besar di Konoha, UchiHyu Corp.

Ku hela napasku, berusaha untuk relax

"Bunda Maria selalu bersamaku, amen" Gumamku.

Tanganku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja pemilik perusahaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya, hingga ku dengar suara dari dalam mempersilakanku masuk.

Akupun melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sakura Haruno?" Tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, diluar dugaan dia justru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mengabaikan tanganku.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, silakan duduk" Katanya.

"Uchiha? Anda suami dari Hinata?" Tanyaku

"Ya" Jawabnya.

Pantas saja tidak membalas uluran tanganku, seorang muslim ternyata.

Akupun menyerahkan berkas yang merupakan lamaran kerja beserta lampiran-lampiran yang diperlukan termasuk surat pengalaman kerja.

"Kapan anda siap bekerja?" Tanyanya.

Aku sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa aku di terima?" Tanyaku kurang yakin, bahkan aku tidak di tanya-tanya seperti kebanyakan para calon pegawai yang ingin melamar pekerjaan.

"Tidak jika nona tidak ingin".

Apa-apan manusia di depanku ini tidak bisakan dia memiliki kosakata yang lebih banyak, rasanya aku tidak percaya dia suami dari Hinata yang lembut.

"Tentu saja aku ingin".

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku".

"Baiklah, bisakah aku mulai bekerja besok?" Tanyaku sabar.

"Hm, sekarang anda boleh keluar nona Haruno dan ini persyaratan dan tata tertib perusahaan, silakan anda pelajari jika anda masih ingin bergabung dengan IchiHyu Corp, besok anda serahkan kembali dengan tanda tangan diatas materai" Jelasnya.

Ku ambil lembaran itu.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-sama dan selamat siang" Kataku dan pergi dari ruangan.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Drttt …. Drtttt…

Ku angkat handphoneku

"Assalamualaikum, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia di terima?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar dia begitu antusias terhadap hal ini.

"Aku menerima dia sebagai asisten pribadiku" Jelasku.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

"Tumben sekali kau begitu antusias terhadap ini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya merasa dia cocok untuk menjadi fatner kerjamu dan kau sendiri kenapa mau menerimanya?" Tanyanya balik.

"Karena aku mempercayai penilaianmu Hinata"

Aku bisa membayangkan dia di sana sedang tersenyum.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Ku tutup handphone yang tadi kugunakan untuk menelpom suamiku, dari tadi aku gelisah dan tak sabar untuk tahu apa Sakura di terima atau tidak, Sasuke orang yang sangat selektif dalam memilih pegawai, bukan hanya dilihat dari latar belakang pendidikan tapi juga kemampuan dari si pelamar kerja mengingat aku sendiri pernah merasakan itu.

Tapi syukurlah kekhawatiranku tidak terbukti karena Sakura ternyata di terima bekerja.

"Sedikit lagi, Ya Allah berikan aku sedikit waktu sebelum Kau menjemputku" Gumamku.

Well … Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Uchiha Hinata?

**TBC**

_Yang utama bagi kita bukanlah memandang yang samar-samar di tempat yang jauh, tapi berbuat apa yang ada dihadapan kita_ – Thomas Carlyle.

Sumber: Google, tanya sana-sini sama yang lebih paham.

Jika ada penulisan yang tidak tepat dalam fic ini, mohon saya diingatkan.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang berkenan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

**Febri Feven:** Gomen ^^ jangan jera untuk tetap mampir ya ;)

**Naoto:** Ending belum ku tentukan, semoga fic ini tidak panjang.

**Aya:** Saya juga berharap fic ini bisa berakhir dengan happy ending dari segala sudut pandang.

**Sherinaru:** Hehehe, mauku sich gitu tapi Hinata akan meninggal di sini hanya saja jalan kesana masih panjang, biar gitu jangan jera untuk tetap mampir ya.

**Hanata Uchiha:** Terimakasih, akan saya perhatikan.

**Cecil Hime:** Syukurlah kalau begitu ^^

**Akira Fly:** Anda terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu tapi terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan warningnya.

**Lulukminamcullen:** Semoga tidak berakhir dengan angst

**Claire:** Aku menyukai semua pairing, bahkan suka juga baca-baca fic yang ada unsur fujoshi ataupun fudanshi walaupun aku bukan bagian dari kelompok itu, selama jalan ceritanya menarik di simak, kemungkinan akan berakhir seperti yang anda kira, walaupun begitu saya berterimakasih sudah mau mampir.

Harapan saya agar fic ini bisa memberikan nilai positif bagi yang membaca, jika berkenan reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sasuke x Hinata x Sakura

(SasuHina x SasuSaku)

Genre: Drama x Spiritual x Family x Friendship x Romance x Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, nuansa Islam mungkin, sudut pandang berubah-ubah, semoga tidak ada pembashingan chara, tidak bermaksud untuk membuat fic ini terkesan ada unsur SARA dan juga tidak bermaksud mendiskriminasi suatu chara, jika ada yang tidak berkenan saya dengan tulus hati meminta maaf.

Intinya **Don't Like Don't Read**

DLDR

Summary: Di dunia ini hanya satu hal penyesalanku, aku menyesal terlalu mencintaimu dan aku menyesal … /"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi"/ Islam mode on/SasuHina x SasuSaku.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak aku divonis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir dan satu bulan pula aku masih menyembunyikan penyakitku ini.

Rekor yang hebat mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat teliti walaupun nampak tak peduli, hanya satu orang yang tahu perihal penyakitku, hanya Sakura Haruno asisten pribadi dari suamiku Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura bukan sosok yang asing lagi, hampir setiap ada kesempatan dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku di rumah lebih tepatnya aku yang memaksanya datang, meminta Sakura untuk datang berkunjung bukanlah hal yang mudah, jadi aku harus punya alasan yang masuk akal dan alasan yang sering kugunakan adalah memintanya membawakan obat penghilang sakitku karena hanya dia yang tahu tentang penyakitku juga aku tidak ingin keluargaku tahu selain itu anak-anakku juga ku jadikan alasan seperti sekarang ini, dengan alasan mengajari Ryu yang ada tugas dari sekolah, sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di kantor.

"Wah … baasan hebat, Ryu bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan cepat, arigato Sakura baasan" Kata Ryu yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Nah karena Ryu-kun sudah selesai, baasan harus pulang karena ini sudah malam"

"Baasan nanti dulu pulangnya, sekarang baasan temanin Yui main, kan tadi udah sama Ryu-nii sekarang gantian" Rengek Yui.

Aku yang berada di lantai dua tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka, aku tidak menyadari kaasan sudah berada di belakangku.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir melihat itu Hinata?" Tanya kaasanku.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap kaasanku.

"Kau tahu maksud kaasan" Katanya lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas di mataku.

Ku hela napasku.

"Tidak kaasan, aku malah senang Ryu dan Yui bisa akrab dengan Sakura"

"Terlalu akrab juga tidak baik Hinata, kau pasti mengerti maksud kaasan" Katanya lagi sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke lantai bawah.

Ku ikuti arah pandang kaasan, disana kulihat bukan hanya ada Sakura, Yui dan Ryu yang sedang bermain tapi sudah ada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana bergabung bersama mereka.

"Biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang wanita single dan dia wanita yang menarik dan cerdas" Kembali kaasanku menyuarakan opininya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih memandangi mereka, potret keluarga bahagia.

"Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengerti kaasan" Bathinku.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

"Apa kau masih merahasiakan penyakitmu Hinata?" Tanyaku saat aku dan Hinata berada di café tidak jauh dari kantor tempatku bekerja.

Kulihat dia menganggukkan kepalanya, aku hanya bisa menghela napas, lelah dan putus asa entah sudah berapa kali aku memintanya untuk berterus terang soal penyakitnya kepada Sasuke. apa dia tidak sadar kalau semakin hari wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau semakin hari terlihat semakin menyedihkan? Aku berani bertaruh takkan lama lagi Sasuke pasti akan tahu dan aku yakin kalau dia tahu bukan dari mulutmu sendiri dia pasti akan marah"

"Kau sangat memahami Sasuke ya Sakura-chan." Katanya. Tidak ada nada sindiran ataupun sinis saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Kembali kuhela napasku, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa semua wanita di dunia ini sepakat kalau ku bilang sulit menolak pesona dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabku.

"Hinata … Kau mungkin memang tidak takut kehilangan Sasuke karena kau selalu bilang kau mencintainya karena Tuhanmu tapi apa menurutmu Sasuke juga berpikiran dan merasakan hal yang sama? Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau persiapkan Hinata tapi bisakah jangan kau libatkan aku dalam hal itu" Jelasku.

Ya … aku memang merasa terbebani dengan sikap Hinata yang seakan berusaha mendekatkanku kepada Sasuke, tak kupungkiri sebagai wanita single yang normal ada sedikit ketertarikan yang kurasakan terhadap bos ku itu, aku pun memahami maksud dari Hinata tapi aku bukanlah wanita yang suka merusak hubungan orang lain dengan alasan apapun termasuk alasan Hinata yang menurutku kurang masuk akal, karena umur kita tidak pernah tahu.

"Aku tidak masalah berbagi kalau itu adalah kamu" Hinata memandangku dengan harap.

Jangan hitung sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas, wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala, apa semua wanita muslim akan bersikap seperti dia dengan dalih 'Ikhlas'.

"Kau mungkin tidak masalah tapi buatku itu masalah. Jika aku yang berada di posisimu apapun itu aku tidak akan pernah membagi suamiku dengan wanita manapun kecuali aku sudah mati" Jelasku.

Kali ini giliran dia yang menghela napas.

"Kalau Sasuke juga menyukaimu?" Tanyanya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukaiku? Tidak akan mengubah cara pandangku tentang suatu ikatan Hinata" Jawabku.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kau jadi terlihat egois? Aku pernah membaca sebuah kalimat renungan _'Jangan kamu bersusah hati, sebab suka cita karena TUHAN itulah perlindunganmu – Nehemia 8:11'_ aku harus kembali ke kantor, pikirkan baik-baik." Pamitku dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata di café itu.

**Maaf Dari Surga**

Sakura Haruno wanita cerdas yang satu bulan lebih ini menjadi asistent pribadiku, entah kenapa aku nyaman bekerja bersamanya bukan hanya hubungan professional bahkan diluar kantor pun. Anak-anakku entah kenapa sangat menyukainya, tidak jarang Ryu dan Yui lebih memilih bermain bersama Sakura daripada aku yang merupakan tousan mereka.

Astagfirullah … apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Aku sudah mempunyai istri yang soleh kenapa aku malah memikirkan wanita lain. Maafkan aku ya Allah.

Ku palingkan wajahku kesisi kanan, kulihat wanita bersurai indigo sedang tertidur lelapnya. Tanganku menyentuh surai itu mengelus rambutnya, ku pejamkan mataku sekelebat wajah Sakura kembali hadir tapi tak lama wajah itu tergantikan dengan sosok wanita berjilbab yang tak lain adalah istriku sendiri Uchiha Hinata. Perlahan ku cium keningnya menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintaku 'Maaf … karena sempat terlintas dihatiku untuk menduakanmu' bathinku.

**TBC**

_Kadang masalah adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Mereka buatmu jadi lebih kuat, dan buatmu menempatkan Tuhan di sisimu yang paling dekat._

Sumber: Google dan tanya sana-sini sama orang yang lebih paham.

Hmm … banyak yang gak rela ya kalau Hinata ku buat meninggal? Sempat kepikiran memang tapi ending suatu waktu bisa berubah kok, fic ini akan segera tamat kemungkinan dua chapter lagi. Aku selalu berharap fic karyaku bisa memberikan suatu halyang positif bagi para reader.

** :** Sasuke gakkan sama Sakura kok tenang aja ;)

**Cecil Hime:** Wah! Trims banget infonya, aku sudah googling ternyata orang Indonesia jauh lebih kece, ini jadi bahan pertimbangan buat aku apakah Hinata harus meninggal atau tidak.

**Luluk Minam Cullen:** Semoga ceritanya gak berakhir dengan angst

**Sherinaru:** Endingnya gakkan SasuSaku

**Aindri961:** Trims … kedepannya akan lebih teliti lagi, insyallah.

**Aprilia yasir:** Gak benci kok, kadang-kadang juga suka baca fic yang pairingnya SasuHina, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

**SHL**: Ya .. gak papa, tapi jangan nyesel lho kalau ternyata endingnya tetap SasuHina ^^

Jika berkenan mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
